Tales of Fiyiria
by spidey1010
Summary: Though not based in the world of tales of Symphonia, this story contains spoilers and mentions things from the Symphonia universe. It is about a girl who has to chose a group of people to save the world of an evil elven clan. Prologue explains more...
1. Prologue

4

Tales of Fiyiria

Disclaimer: This will be my only disclaimer for this story. I do not own anything from the Tales series unless I have created it.

pRoLoGuE

Once upon a time, one hundred years after the death of Yggdrasil, the dual worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe' Alla came to their Close (a Closing is when a world quietly fades away). Derris-Kharlan floated away from the place the planets used to be and soon, its beings faded away too. Billions of years later, a new world formed in Sylvarant's place. It was called Fiyiria. It was a peaceful land until a greedy king stole the world's source of mana: the Mana Sphere. With that power, he released an evil race of elves called the Halons. As people prayed to the heavens, the angels decided to name someone as the World Savior. They chose Henry Johnson Zahn as that Savior. He traveled all over the world and collected the world's missing mana by sacrificing things close to him. The heavens granted him weapons as he went along. Finally he reached the king's fortress. He invaded it and destroyed the king. He then released the Mana Sphere by putting the mana he collected into it and sealing it with his sword. In a year, the world came to a Close. In the Second Age of Fiyiria, a man from above, who called himself the Mana God appeared and stole the world's mana and released the Halons again. A new Savior was named and did what Zahn had done before him. He reached the top of the God's volcanic mountain and destroyed him in combat. He sealed away the world's mana the same way. A year later, the world came to a Close. In the Third Age however, the Savior failed to restore mana and the world was killed instantly and painfully. Every year since the end of the Second Age, every Savior has failed. It is now the Twenty-First Age. The day of the Savior's journey is about to begin...

4


	2. Beginning Twists

7

ChApTeR 1 

Beginning Twists

Nella Sire got out of bed and got dressed. Today was the beginning of her journey. She would watch the tournament, decide who was most worthy for protecting her and choose those four. Then her journey would begin at the Temple of the Sky. She would get the thing that would store the mana and then off to where her guardian angel told her to go. She went out to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Her parents would probably be at the Stadium already. She locked up and went to school.

Ivan Sunnon sat up as Nella entered the schoolhouse. Today was her day. She would get to leave school at noon and go to the tournament. Ivan would get to see it, even if it meant skipping school. He looked over at his buddy, Zeran Hesborn. He was that geeky, small kind of kid but was about one point short of genius. About an hour later, the teacher declared lunch. Ivan and Zeran walked outside to see Sara Con doing her famous triple air spins. Ivan smiled and sat down next to Nella.

"Hey!" he said

"Hey Ivan! Hey Zeran!" Nella responded.

"Oh! Look here guys! It's the World Savior!" Buster Bonds called.

Buster and his goons always picked on Nella. Buster quickly grabbed her lunch and threw it in a puddle. That was it! Thought Ivan.

"What is your problem Bonds! I mean you are like 20 and you're still in school with 16 year olds! How many years were you held back?!"

Zeran decided to help too.

"Yeah Bonds! I'm only 13 and I know how to spell things your mother can't!" Everyone laughed at this. Buster's face turned red and he raised his fist. But before he could punch, Sara triple spun into him.

"Take that you big jackass!" she laughed.

Buster got up and ran. His goons followed him. Sara smiled at Nella and handed her a sandwich.

"I packed an extra today because I thought I might be hungry. I wasn't so you can have it!"

"Thanks Sara," Nella said.

The teacher came out and called everyone to her.

"It is noon class. Nella, you may leave to the Stadium now! Everyone else, follow me!" As they made their way back to the schoolhouse, Zeran noticed something.

"Hey Ivan! Sara is gone!" he said.

Ivan smiled.

"If she can make it," Ivan began, "We can too!!"

With that, both of them ran off in the direction of the Stadium.

"The tournament shall now begin!!" The Mayor called out. Nella smiled. It was finally time. She sat next to her parents in the front row of the Stadium. She was so nervous! The first two competitors came onto the field. The Mayor called out, "Owen Moonshine versus Heath Jackie!"

Owen Moonshine pulled out a long sword and struck down Heath Jackie quickly. Heath walked off into the Loser's box and Owen into the Winner's. The competition was pretty boring until Zarlon the Third came on. He wore a giant helmet, although he was pretty short. The rest of him was covered in armor. He was fighting Liz Conroe. Liz ran toward him with a spear and threw it at Zarlon. Zarlon dodged it by doing a triple spin in the air!! He struck him down with an axe. Nella smiled at this. Finally, the tournament had two final competitors. Although she chose who would come with her, they still would finish the tournament. The final round was Owen Moonshine versus Hiro Helen. Owen won quickly. The Mayor stood up and announced that Nella would now choose. "She can choose two of the top ten competitors and two of her on choice!" Nella stood up and called to the crowd...

Ivan and Zeran watched Owen strike down Hiro in a flash.

"I wonder who Nella will choose?" Ivan asked Zeran, who just shook his head, wondering the same thing. Nella stood up and called out,

"My first choice is Owen Moonshine!"

Everyone applauded as Owen walked up to the stage in the middle of the field.

"My second choice is Zarlon the Third!"

More applause and Zarlon walked onto the stage.

"My third and forth choices will be Zeran Hesborn and Ivan Sunnon!"

Zeran and Ivan's mouths fell open. A blue bubble formed around them as they floated to the stage.

When they landed, still in shock, another bubble transported Nella there.

Immediately, they asked her,

"Are you insane! We weren't even entered in the tournament!!"

She smiled and replied,

"The last two choices are my own! You guys protected me at lunch today and I knew you would be here, so I chose you!!"

A big metal sphere came out of the sky and floated down to the stage. Owen and Zarlon entered it. Nella pushed Zeran and Ivan into it too. "Since your parents are here," the Mayor told Zeran and Ivan, "They will know where you are."

"My Grandpa and Sister don't come!" Zeran said.

"Then I will inform them!" the Mayor told him. "Good luck Savior!!"

Nella entered the sphere, and the door closed. The entire thing was see through so you could see outside. The sphere started to float up into the sky as everyone in the Stadium waved goodbye to them. Soon the sky was all you could see outside of the sphere. That is where Ivan and Zeran fainted.

"Hey Zarlon!" Nella called.

Zarlon turned his head and grunted.

Nella laughed and quickly ripped off his helmet.

"I knew it!!" Nella exclaimed, as Sara tried to hide her face.

"Ah! Nella, I'm so sorry!!" Sara cried.

Nella just laughed and said,

"It's fine Sara! If you can wield that axe then you will definitely be useful!!"

Sara smiled and Owen just shook his head.

An hour later, the sphere reached the Temple of the Sky; the first destination on the Savior's journey. Nella woke Zeran and Ivan and everyone climbed out of the floating sphere. The journey would now begin...

7


End file.
